1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projector, and more particularly to a projector projecting a plurality of images simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
As personal electronic devices become increasingly more compact, sharing video files, such as photos, briefs or movies is difficult, due to the lack of keyboards for data input, thus interactive efficiency is hindered. A micro-projection module addresses the described problems. Among various new micro-projection modules, micro-projectors with LED source are the most popular. Micro-projectors with LED source, however, have many drawbacks, for example poor power to light conversion efficiency, high temperature at high brightness, poor heat dissipation and precision lens requirements. Additionally, although micro-projectors are small, the light engine thereof, limits the integration of a micro-projector with a portable electronic device.